


Mate

by Doumo_kun



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doumo_kun/pseuds/Doumo_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier awakens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mate

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not seen the CA:WS movie, there will be spoilers. This is also my first time writing Bucky/Steve. 
> 
> A random big thank you to all the talented fanfic writers writing Bucky/Steve stories :). I especially adore bottom!Steve, my very weak spot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the universe that they live in.

_Eliminate the target!_ the Solider’s mind echoes and he is on his feet once more in a swift move .

It’s only when he takes a stabilising breath that he notices his mask is missing. He’s temporarily stunned from being suddenly exposed to more stimulants than he is prepared for.

The acrid smell of smoke and heated metal mixed with sweat and gun oil burns down his nostrils and settles low in his stomach like an old friend.

Another breath and he catches a whiff of something familiar beneath the thick scent of battle, a deep resonating scent that strikes him frozen in place. 

It’s debilitating in its familiarity and unnervingly soothing like a balm to an open wound.

He is turning to his target before he registers it, forced by an irrepressible urge to have him in his sights that’s not born out of self-preservation.

Time seems to slow to increments as he meets his target’s fierce blue eyes and hardened expression clearly steeling for another bout of fight. But it shifts to something more subdued and fragile when he takes in his unmasked face.

 _Bucky?_ the man utters at a loss and the assassin feels a part of him that had been submerged for a long time rising to the surface.

The Wolf roars to life and with each breath he takes, it pounds its presence in every beat of his quickening pulse. 

_MATE! _it thunders against his skull again and again until he buckles under the onslaught.__

__“Bucky!” the man shouts to him as he drops to his hands and knees in agony._ _

__The transformation is always swift but torturous nonetheless. The dull crack of bones breaking, shifting and mending fills his ears as he grunts through the anguish of his body taking on his true form._ _

__His own ragged pants echoes loud in his ears as he opens his eyes, blinking away the pain fogging his vision._ _

__He is surprised to find the man much closer now, on his knees and watching him with worry etched into his expressive face. If he feels any fear or trepidation faced by his fearsome true form, he doesn’t show it._ _

__“Bucky,” he calls to him ever so softly, “are you ok?” he asks. His tender cadence washes over him like a slow wave, tempering the aches in his joints._ _

__His right hand hovers close to his long snout in a tentative question. He answers by gently nudging the palm and inhaling deep._ _

___Mate_ the Wolf purrs with renewed conviction and there is nothing but _want, want, want_. _ _

__His heightened senses remind him that this is no time to indulge in his desires. In less than a minute, his team will swarm them to complete a mission he can no longer – will not- - accomplish._ _

__He buds his massive head against his mate’s stomach spurring him to stand up as he rises to his paws also, ready to make their escape._ _

__There’s awe on his mate’s face when he takes in his full hulking form._ _

__“I thought I dreamt you,” he says in wonderment as his hands reach out to stroke his cheeks._ _

__He lowers his head without hesitation, succumbing to his growing need to be close to his mate. There’s not a time he can recall that he’s ever submitted to another not forced by subjugation._ _

__He does so because _he_ wants to._ _

__A searing hot pain in the meat of his right shoulder brings their moment of reprieve to an abrupt end._ _

__He snarls at the shooter fast approaching from his right and before another shot can be fired, his giant mass is on the man. One fierce bite to his neck snaps it clean._ _

__They’re swarming around them like flies now and the Wolf is driven by one instinct alone, _protect his mate_._ _

__As he moves from one prey to another, he hears the bullets slice through the air but they’re all near misses. His speed and reflexes are unmatchable in this form._ _

__In minutes, the scene is a bloodbath and whilst the assassin in him frowns upon the mess he’s created, the Wolf’s bloodlust calls for more._ _

__The thrill of the hunt distracts him and he’s too late to hear it._ _

__The harsh whirling of the propellers of the helicopter disrupts his keen senses as it comes to hover imposing above them. The sniper leaning out of the opened door shoots and he has not time to move._ _

__His eyes widen in shock as his mate jumps over him in a blur with his shield in time to deflect the bullet intended for him, landing on the ground with a neat tuck and roll._ _

__But no sooner his mate sends him a reassuring smile on landing; the armed Hydra agents are subduing him to the ground. The Wolf growls indignant and lurches forward but his stunned by the bullets from behind._ _

__He clashes into the ground in a messy heap and feel his body spasm uncontrollably from the poison being rapidly released into his body._ _

__“Silver Nitrate,” he distantly hears a smug retort above him._ _

__The last thing he sees before his mind blackens is the arrogant smirking face of Rumlow and the butt of his rifle as it’s thrust down upon him._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite sure what I'm doing but thank you for reading :).
> 
> The silver nitrate bullet comes from courtesy of "Underworld" franchise.


End file.
